


get to know the new guy

by blunted_edge



Series: Halloween Fic-or-Treat 2015 [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blunted_edge/pseuds/blunted_edge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Listen. Jeremy is definitely not nervous about fucking everything ever up with his dream job. He's definitely not scared of Michael Jones, and he knows exactly what he's doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	get to know the new guy

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here on my tumblr](http://ahcity-shenanigans.tumblr.com/post/132463030185/is-it-too-late-for-another-jeremy-fic-or-treat) for halloweenie. people came to me with prompts, i tossed a coin between angst or fluff. in this case, fluff.
> 
> the last one in the series! hope you folks enjoyed it all.

Michael’s been eyeballing him ever since Jeremy’d come back from lunch – a good couple hours of editing, by his count – and he’s starting to get a little nervous about it.

Of course Michael’s a cool dude, but whenever you’re being side-eyed by Michael God Damn Jones for a period longer than five seconds you start to feel self-conscious, especially after one of your first Let’s Plays with the crew.

Is there something weird on his face? Jeremy tries to focus on the video he’s working on, but he can’t shake the feeling that maybe he’s wearing his shirt inside-out or he messed up the Let’s Play and no one told him or he accidentally ate Michael’s lunch from the break room fridge instead of his and Michael’s just plotting his revenge and… _Dear Jesus, please just end this hell and let it be something I can laugh off.  
_

“Hey Jeremy,” Michael calls past his headphones, setting down his own pair and turnings towards him.

It takes all of his willpower not to laugh nervously. “Haha yeah?” _Fuck._ Jeremy clears his throat. “What’d you need?” Better! Good job, Jeremy.

“Why don’t I have your number yet? We should hang out some.”

Despite this being #1 Rooster Teeth Fan Jeremy’s dream come true, a deer-in-the-headlights feeling sweeps over him like a tidal wave.

“Are you talking about a date, or…” falls out of his stupid mouth, which is terrible, this is awful, Jeremy wants to sink into the floor, it’s not even like they’re _friends_ yet _–_

Michael shrugs and does a cute half-smile thing that shows a dimple and says, “Yeah, sure, why not?”

Holy shit.

“Alright! Okay. Yeah.” He tries to very suavely pull out his phone from his pocket, because he can’t remember his cell number right now past Michael “Has Dimples” Jones. “I’ll text you?”

When Michael recites his number, Jeremy allows himself a silly _:D_ smiley in the text he sends.

“Cool,” Michael says after checking his phone, and then gives a proper grin this time – with _two_ dimples, _holy shit._ “I’ll hit you up after work. Got shit to do but we can figure out something to do.”

“Sure thing!” Jeremy can’t stop smiling and he feels like a ridiculous nerd but he has a date with _Michael_ , which is way better than going back home and talking about his day at his cat (he’s lying, he’s going to tell Scooter every minute detail).

At least he has a feel-good reason for being unable to focus on editing this video now.


End file.
